The Game
The Game is the sixth episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 4 February 2019. It is preceded by The Owl and the Pussycat, and followed by Bad Magic. Synopsis A new Maglet game craze is sweeping the academy and everyone‘s hooked. Soon the girls are fighting over it, then their magic begins to disappear... followed by the girls themselves. Mildred and Maud turn detective, discovering not a dark force at work behind it all, just a lonely second year called Ivy. Mildred falls out with Maud when Maud suspects the disappearances are down to... Julie Hubble. Plot Mildred nearly misses her lantern duties and is told off by Miss Hardbroom, who then confiscates Felicity’s maglet because she’s playing a game. Sybil asks Clarice and Beatrice if they’re planning any parties, but they say no. Miss Cackle invites Julie to sit with the other teachers for breakfast, while Miss Hardbroom complains about the maglet game. Miss Tapiocaserves porridge, but Julie wishes she had a muffin instead. Later, Enid is playing the game, Witchy Smash, and shows Mildred and Maud. Mildred has a go but isn’t any good at it. They notice a girl they don’t recognize, and ask if she’s new, but she says she’s been at Cackle’s for two years. Enid plays the game, and wins a prize box, which contains a beaded bracelet. She then looks at the leaderboard, and sees that Ethel is second behind the mysterious Lord Gamer. Meanwhile, Sybil takes a foresight potion, and sees three visions: Girls ducking to avoid broomsticks, Miss Hardbroom yelling at her, and herself crying. Beatrice and Clarice come in, and ask what’s wrong. Sybil says that everyone’s forgotten it’s her birthday, and she wanted to see if anyone was planning any surprises for her- but now she’s scared of the visions she saw. On the way to class, Mildred, Maud and Enid see Julie trying to sneak a muffin, but she’s caught by Miss Tapioca. In class, everyone is playing the game, including Felicity, who’s already got a new maglet. Mr Rowan-Webb is absorbed in a book and doesn’t seem to have noticed. Ethel gets mad at Felicity when she beats her on the leaderboard, but then Mr Rowan-Webb overtakes both of them, revealing himself as Gamer Lord- he had his maglet hidden behind the book. Felicity doesn’t come to art class, and they think she’s skipping to play the game. After class, Julie tries to sneak a treat again, but is but put off by Rowan-Webb eating a fly. Mildred, Maud and Enid find Felicity’s tablet; she seems to have disappeared. They go to ask Ethel if she knows where Felicity s, but Ethel’s busy slave-driving a group of girls to win prizes for her. At the Broom Hurling contest, Ethel is having trouble with her magic, and says she feels drained. The brooms go haywire and everyone has to duck to avoid them, fulfilling the first of Sybil’s visions. Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice decide to try to make a potion to change the future, but when they go to the potion lab, Miss Hardbroom is in there playing the game, and yells at them- the second of Sybil’s visions. Meanwhile, Mildred realises that the game is draining people’s magic, and decides to find out who’s behind it. Since the symbols in the game look old, she decides to start by asking the oldest person at Cackle’s, Miss Bat. However, Miss Drill is taking Miss Bat’s class as Miss Bat hasn’t turned up. Miss Drill doesn’t know what the runes are, but the girl they saw before, Ivy, says they are runes used in an old game. They discover that the Rune game once led to the destruction of a school, and it seems that someone has brought it back on the maglets. Mildred sets up a pin board with pictures of everyone and uses string to link the pictures to show who got the game from who. She determines that a lot of girls got the game from Ethel, so decides to ask her about it. Meanwhile, Clarice and Beatrice to set up a surprise to cheer up Sybil, who is worried about what will make her cry in her third vision. They go to the kitchen to make her a cake, but Miss Tapioca isn’t there, only Julie, who is sneaking sweets again. Mildred, Maud and Enid go Ethel’s room, but she isn’t there. Mildred decides to try a different approach, and track down where the prize bracelets are coming from. She makes a keen spell potion, but Star won’t drink it, and neither will Tabby, so Mildred does. She and Maud track it to a room where they find Ivy. She says she made the game and the prizes to make herself popular, but didn’t realize how powerful the game was, and it got out of hand. They suggest that she deletes the game and gives everyone their magic back, then make a new game that doesn’t take people’s magic, and tell everyone she made it. However, she knows nothing about the missing people. Maud sees Julie again, and has a look at Mildred’s pin board. She realizes that all the people that have disappeared annoyed Julie in some way, and wonders if Julie has something to do with it. She tells that she thinks Julie is still magical and has something to do with the disappearances, but Mildred is offended and they argue over it. Sybil is surprised by her friends who have set up a surprise party for her. Everyone’s magic returns, and Sybil cries from happiness, and realizes that was her third vision. She thanks her friends for making it her best birthday ever. Quotes Miss Hardbroom: Mildred Hubble, you've almost missed lantern duty again. I have a clock with no hands which tells time better than you do. Miss Hardbroom: What a futile waste of time. Miss Cackle: Come, now, it encourages hand-eye coordination, mental dexterity. Miss Hardbroom: And rampant insubordination. Miss Cackle: Oh, this term's fad, that's all. When I was a girl, it was finglebugs, or spinning clackerhoops. Mabel: The sweets are complimentary. Girls: Yes! Mabel: And by that, I mean you can buy them full price with my compliments. Gallery WW 3-6-1.jpg WW 3-6-2.jpg WW 3-6-3.jpg WW 3-6-4.jpg WW 3-6-6.jpg WW 3-6-7.jpg WW 3-6-8.jpg WW 3-6-9.jpg WW_3-6-10.jpg WW 3-6-15.jpg WW17-S3-6-1.jpg Category:2017 TV Series